Clock
Main = The is a game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that shows the player the current time within the game, and how much time remains until 6 AM. It is located in the upper right-hand corner of the screen, where it remains constantly, even when the player is being killed by one of the animatronics. Once the clock reaches 6 AM, the night ends. It displays only the current hour; it does not show minutes, seconds, etc. However, this is not the case for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, in which the screen upon completing a night would show a transition of 5:59 AM to 6:00 AM. It also shows the current night, just below the hour display. In-game The main objective in all of the games is to survive until 6 AM without being stuffed into a suit by the animatronics (or in the third game's case, possibly killed outright). The clock always starts at 12 AM, which is the beginning of Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Fritz Smith's shifts. Each hour lasts 86 seconds, making each night 8 minutes and 36 seconds long. On the mobile version, every hour lasts approximately 45 seconds, making every night last around 4 minutes and 30 seconds. After the clock reaches 6 AM, the screen fades away, showing the time roll over from 5 AM to 6 AM. A bell jingle plays to denote that time is up, accompanied by a chorus of cheers from excited children. In the second game, each hour lasts only about 68 seconds, making a night only about 6 minutes and 48 seconds, significantly shorter than the first game's PC version. Unlike the first game, there is no difference in the passage of time between the PC and mobile version. The design is now more akin to that of a digital clock, with a slightly higher-pitched jingle. Confetti now rains down as the clock turns to 6 AM. The cheering sound byte remains unchanged. In the third game, each hour is approximately 58 seconds long, making each night 5 minutes and 48 seconds long. Once again, there is no difference in time length between the PC and mobile version. This marks the third game as having the shortest hours, and by extension, nights in the series, excluding the first game's mobile version. On the other hand, with Fast Nights enabled, each hour will last 27 seconds, making each night 2 minutes and 48 seconds, slightly more than half as long as the first game's mobile version. While the chime for the end of the night is the same as the second game, the visuals are drastically changed. A section of the background momentarily flashes a shade of dull green-yellow on a horizontal strip, the numbers flash green and yellow, and instead of a transition from 5 AM to 6 AM, it is now 5:59 AM to 6:00 AM. Oddly, the cheers of children are still present. The clock will continue to run even after the power has run out, despite disappearing from the top right corner. Until the player is killed, they have a chance of advancing to the next night. This also applies for when The Puppet is free from its box, or BB is in The Office. As long as the player survives long enough, the night is done. Trivia *It is currently unknown why the animatronics stop their attempts to attack the player at precisely 6 AM, but it is speculated that it may be due to their programming, with their free roaming circuitry disabled at this specified time. **Another cause may be that the restaurant opens at 6 AM (hence the cheers of children), at which point the animatronics would need to return to their proper positions to avoid suspicion. While the restaurant probably doesn't open its doors for business at 6 AM, it is likely that early-shift workers such as cooks would begin arriving around this time to prepare for the day. *In the third game, it is unknown why there are the cheers of children, considering the building is no longer a pizzeria and now a horror attraction. *It is unknown how Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, or the unknown security guard from the third game keep track of the time, as no clocks physically appear in the player's view of The Office. It is possible that either they wear watches, there are clocks in their offices that are simply off-screen, or there truly is no way for them to tell the time, and they are never aware of the hour. *In the first two games, Foxy's jumpscare can be cut off (as can be seen here), along with his scream, by the time turning over to 6 AM. *The clock chime sounds exactly like the Westminster Quarters. *The clock chime sound in the second and third game is the same sound that can be heard by clicking on a clock in Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., a game that is also developed by Scott Cawthon. *The confetti is almost identical to the sprite when a mosquito is trapped by the Bug Net in Sit & Survive, a game also developed by Scott Cawthon. *In the third game, there is a very rare chance that the clock ill hit 6 AM just as Sprigntrap performs his jumpscare, seen here. (11:22) This is not unlike Foxy from the previous games, whose jumpscare could be cut off by the clock turning to 6 AM in both games. |-| Gallery= Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 12pm.png|At 12 AM. 1am.png|At 1 AM. 2am.png|At 2 AM. 3am.png|At 3 AM. 4am.png|At 4 AM. 5am.png|At 5 AM. 6am.png|At 6 AM. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 bandicam 2014-12-07 20-32-18-603.jpg|At 12 AM. At 1 AM.jpg|At 1 AM. At 2 AM.jpg|At 2 AM. At 3 AM.jpg|At 3 AM. At 4 AM.jpg|At 4 AM. At 5 AM.jpg|At 5 AM. 6_AM_FNaF2.jpg|At 6 AM. endofnightfnaf2real.gif|At 6 AM. (animated) Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF3Clock.gif|At 6 AM. Audio The chimes at 6 AM in Five Nights at Freddy's. The chimes at 6 AM in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The cheers at 6 AM. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Game Mechanics